halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boo! A Madea Halloween
)}}} |release=October 21, 2016 |runtime=1 hour, 43 minutes |rating=PG-13 |available=Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video DVD Blu-ray}} is a 2016 American comedy horror film directed, written, starring and co-produced by Tyler Perry. A sequel, titled Boo 2! A Madea Halloween, was released on October 20, 2017. Synopsis The film begins on the day of Halloween with Jonathan, a young fraternity leader from a local university, and his fellow frat brothers discussing their upcoming Halloween party outside their frat house. Tiffany and her three friends Aday, Rain and Leah are walking past their frat house, as Jonathan and the rest of them all go over to them to invite them to the party and seem to flirt a little. Brian, Tiffany's father and Madea's nephew (Uncle Joe Simmon's son), catches them at the frat house, which he had ordered Tiffany not to walk by and angrily orders her and her friends to get in the car with him, to which she refuses and tells him they can walk home because it's right around the corner. Brian forbids her from going near the frat house ever again and reveals that he is sending her and her brother to their mom's house while he is out of town, much to her dismay. Later on that day, Brian spies on Tiffany's conversation with Jonathan, the frat president, on a mobile tablet and notices how sexual things seem to be getting, much to his anger and indignation. That night, Madea and Aunt Bam are sitting outside of her home on Halloween Night giving away candy to kids trick-or-treating while Bam is secretly stealing back some of the children's candy, until one kid (dressed as a cow, which Madea mocks the kid's mother for) notices her stealing his and an argument ensues. After that a clown approaches with a huge jack-in-the-box, which frightens Bam. As the clown is approaching, Madea threatens him and dares anything to jump out of the box. Another clown pops out and she immediately punches the clown, causing it to fall out of the box. It is revealed to be Uncle Joe, Madea's brother and Brian's father, and Hattie, a longtime friend of Madea and Aunt Bam, who then go on to explain they were just trying to scare them for fun. Meanwhile, in order to keep Tiffany from sneaking off to the Halloween party, Brian calls Madea, out of options, to stay there and look after Tiffany to keep her away from the party. Madea agrees and Bam, Joe, and Hattie tag along with her after Brian promises to pay Madea. Tiffany and her friend Aday, realizing that Madea and the others are there to watch them and keep them from sneaking to the party, decide to trick them into sleeping early by faking a story about a man named Mr. Wilson who committed murders in their house, and she tells them that the only safe rooms are the bedrooms. She then convinces them of the story's authenticity by secretly hitting a remote control to turn the lights off in the house to frighten them. Tiffany and Aday sneak off to the party, but Madea perspicaciously sees through the scheme after finding pillows placed under the blanket on the bed in their bedroom to look as if they are sleeping. Madea then goes to the frat house and crashes the party as she searches for Tiffany, but Tiffany's friends and Jonathan both lie to cover for her. Madea tries to shut the party down, but is thrown out by the frat brothers into the bushes outside the frat house, by Jonathan's orders and leaves defeated. However, one of the frat brothers discovers that Aday is underage and throws her out of the party which is then shut down once again when Bam calls the police due to Tiffany being underage. The frat brothers realize that Madea and her friends are the ones who called the police on them and decide to prank them back by scaring them, unaware that Aday had been hiding behind the bushes near the outside staircase, underneath the front patio, and overheard their entire plan. Back at home, Tiffany still claims that she was asleep the whole time and had been sleeping in her father's room, even though she was supposed to be in her room. The frat brothers then begin their pranks by scaring Hattie, Joe and Bam by posing as the ghost of Mr. Wilson (which Jonathan had learned from Tiffany earlier) and by one of the frat boys, Horse dressed as a scary and deranged homicidal clown in the house. Madea, Hattie, and Bam leave the house and drive away out of fear. They in turn leave Joe alone with the clown, which he knocks out with his cane while he is smoking marijuana through a hookah. Madea's car breaks down up the road and the three are pursued by the rest of the frat brothers and partygoers who are posing as zombies that chase them down. Madea, in a panicked frenzy, runs inside a nearby local church, that is led by Aday's parents who are ministers, and finds interest in being saved, believing that the things she is seeing are punishment for her sins. A female parishioner, who was praying when Madea ran inside, then tries to get Madea to calm down by consoling and comforting her and tries to lead her to Christ and get her to become saved. Aday's father (Javon Johnson), who is revealed to be the pastor of the church, and Aday then lay down a confession, telling Madea that all of the things happening with the ghosts, clown and zombies were tricks being played on them by the frat brothers as revenge on Madea for shutting down the party and calling the police. Madea finds Aday's apologies sincere, but says the frat boys will be more sorry when she cancels the party and has assistants condemn the house. Aday agrees with the plan and she, Hattie, Bam and Madea then vengefully come up with a plan to make the brothers pay. Brian is also called back into town by Madea to deal with Tiffany for sneaking out of the house and going to the party. When Brian orders her to come downstairs she is at first hesitant, but then finally comes down. When he asks and confronts her about sneaking off to the party, she boldly admits to it and tells him to get over it. It is clear Tiffany has no respect or appreciation for Brian as a parent due to him being a pushover and refusing to discipline his kids the same way he was raised by Joe. Madea, Hattie, and Bam then begin to pack Tiffany's clothes up in bags to throw her out of the house. This plan works and Tiffany and Brian lay their feelings out about Brian's wife cheating on him and him being a pushover. Brian, finally toughening up, participates in helping to throw her out and exclaims that she can either live there with him, abiding by his rules and respecting him, or go out on the street on her own. Tiffany apologizes to Brian and the women for her behavior and agrees to listen to her father's rules. Madea hopes Tiffany has learned a lesson as she is also mad at her for letting the fraternity brothers prank her with such scary things. Afterwards, the police return to Brian's house looking for Tiffany, revealing to her that her best friend, Aday has gone missing. They then take her with them and handcuff her. The next day, the police knock on the door of the frat house and one of the brothers discovers the body of Aday with her throat slit and blood spewing out in the basement. The brothers are arrested after the police find Aday's body and they are all placed on a prison bus. Rain and Leah are also arrested for bringing minors to an "over-18" party, as well as Tiffany for her alleged involvement. A brawl breaks out on the bus with the prisoners, scaring everyone including Jonathan. Aday comes out of the house and everything is revealed to be a prank. The girls are grateful that Aday is alive, who reveals that the blood and mortal wound was just special effect make up, and Jonathan apologizes for his and his frat brothers' behavior as well. Just then, Madea learns, much to her shock, that Brian called in actual police officers for the prank. They find a bag of marijuana in the frat house as one of which (Dominique Witten) recognizes Madea as an old acquaintance. Madea, Jonathan and the rest of the frat brothers flee from the officers, fearing they will all be arrested for real as the film ends. Songs *"Scream (Close Your Eyes)" - The Realest YK, Fever 5900, Brutha Mac & Jay Jamerson *"Ode to Horse" - Johnny Caruso *"Big Poppa" - Tyler Perry *"Hip-Hop is Back" - The Realest YK & ImStephanJames (SJ) *"Link Up" - Cam Wallace *"Ooh, Kill 'Em" - Delano Edwards *"Evil Goes the Weasel" - Jay Weigel *"Rack City" - Tyga *"Trunk Muzik" - The Realest YK, A.D. Millz & Mistah F.A.B. *"Get 'Ya Cake Up" - Rod D *"Superhero" - Delano Edwards *"Funky Pad" - Archie Thompson *"Can't Stop" - Chief WaKil *"This is the End!" - The Bones Orchestra Cast External link * Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases Category:2016 releases Category:Comedy Movies Category:Lionsgate Category:Horror movies Category:Award-nominated specials